Save Me: HellShark Edition
by Yuma Tsukumo
Summary: Yuma was not kidnapped by an unexpected person he was at Kotori's house, so who had sent those text messages? AU of the fic 'Save me'.
1. Chapter 1

Ryouga was wondering why Yuma was late they had arranged a meeting, what was taking him so long? He knew Yuma was usually late but he was never this late, what was up? He had best go ask Akari maybe she would know where his best friend was. He took off quickly in his motorcycle as he sped off to the Tsukumo residence.

Ryouga arrived in a quick pace, he knocked on the door and Akari opened the door "Hi Ryouga, what's up?" she asked as she noticed that he normally wouldn't come over unless Yuma was around. "I'm afraid Yuma's not home is there something you need?"

"That's the thing Akari, he said we were going to hangout but he never showed up, do you know where he might have gone?" he saw Akari shaking her head, he was probably just off with his other friends, she remembered Yuma saying something about heading over to Kotori's perhaps Ryouga had made a mistake?

"I'm pretty sure he's at Kotori's house, that's at least where he told me he was going," Akari smiled and sent Ryouga on his way that was odd..? Ryouga had gotten a message via duel gazer about him wanting to meet him, who had sent the fake text then?

He just had to find out, he nodded and waved to Akari "Yeah, well thanks anyway." He took off back to his motorcycle, he could track this text message likely enough, and he just had to get the right tools or rather.. the right person..

Takashi, he was great at tracking down information, he was probably at one of those president meetings at their middle school, he'd best hurry if he wanted to catch him leaving, he sped off in his motorcycle once again.

Who would send him a fake text using Yuma's name to get his attention?

He barged in through the school doors and skulked through the halls, he assumed this was the student council office, he knocked once, no answer, he knocked once more still no answer. He barged through the doors "Hey!" the group of student council members gathered around turned, Takashi blinked.. why was Ryouga here?

"Oh, uhm Shark? You see we're in the middle of a meeting and—" he was cut off by Ryouga pulling him out of his seat and dragging him outside, he gulped. "Listen, you're good at tracking information on the super highway of the Internet right?" he nodded sheepishly, oh so that was what Ryouga wanted.

"Yes.. I suppose.. why..?" he tilted his head slightly, Ryouga scowled and sighed, "I got this fake text message and it wasn't from Yuma despite it saying so, and in short can you track it down?" he sees the blue haired boy nod, great! He was one step closer to finding who sent such a thing. "I'll have this done in 5 minutes flat!" Takashi sure seemed confidant and he would expect nothing less.

Takashi plugged the duel gazer into one of the school's computers and information began to sprawl across the screen, he typed about imputing codes and finally a name crossed the screen "Arclight Residence"… Ryouga couldn't believe it, it was one of the Arclights who sent such a text to his duel gazer? How did they even have his number? He wouldn't doubt their abilities in finding out something like that though.

"Which one of them was it Takashi?" he peered at the screen and still it showed no name, Takashi shrugged, "I can't find that out I'm afraid, why not just confront them?"

He could do that, yeah.. why would they even send a text saying Yuma had wanted to meet him somewhere? Maybe it was a miss text? No wait, why had they even used Yuma's name? He was oh so at lost here..

"Whatever.. I'll figure the rest out myself." Ryouga huffed and took off down the halls, Takashi assumed that as his thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

Ryouga took off speeding down the streets of Heartland city, he was headed to the Arclight mansion for his questions, he had to figure this out, why would the Arclights send fake texts with Yuma's name? And another thing was Yuma in danger, the last text said he was..? But he doubted it, these were obviously faked to get his attention, he knew Yuma would have already gotten himself out of any problem; he was a smart kid after all.

Ryoga came to a stop as he reached the Arclight's gates as he climbed them and hopped over, he was ready for answers on this whole fiasco, he had to know the motives or else he just wouldn't feel right. He approached their door, knocked hard against the door, it seemed to echo through out. He waited, leaned against the wall as he waited for someone to answer, a short 4 minutes later III answered, he smiled warmly "Uhm yes..? Ryouga, why are you showing up on our doorstep? Are you here for nii-sama, he didn't do anything to trouble you did he?" he chuckled slightly, Ryouga shrugged he wasn't exactly sure if it was IV but he wouldn't rule that out, he narrowed his eyes at III questionably.

"A-ah.. I'm sorry.. but.. why are you giving me such dirty looks?" The pinkette tilted his head slightly and stared back at Ryouga who shook his head, "Never mind, it's nothing, it's just I've gotten these texts and.. Takashi tracked them here, they said Yuma was endanger and something of Yuma meeting me for a date before, III is this some kind of joke by IV?" he looked with the utmost serious face III had ever seen and the pinkette shrugged "I'm not really sure, I'm sorry!" he invited Ryouga in nonetheless and he came in as much as he hadn't wanted to. "So, do you know who sent them then? It is tracked here and I'm not leaving till I get my answers."

"I see.. you'll have to ask my nii-sama yourself then.. I didn't see him doing anything of the sort but you never know with him." He smiled reassuringly and motioned for Ryouga to take a seat and said he would bring tea in shortly. Honestly if it wasn't IV, no way it was V.. it had to be IV. He just wasn't sure what the point of it was? He's here now.. maybe that was the point? Maybe he wanted him over here but didn't know how to approach him? Either way he wasn't sure why IV would pull something like this.

"E-eh?! Ryouga? What are you doing here?" IV sneers as he turns back around the corner, he seems surprised maybe he hadn't sent them..? Then again IV is good at acting, he can't be completely sure right now. "IV, I want answers, I received a text message that was tracked here using Yuma's name, you sent them didn't you?" he glares into IV's eyes.

"Maybe, maybe not.. whys it so important exactly? Why'd you decide to find out knowing they were fake?" he chuckled, he moved over toward Ryouga and ruffled his purple hair, the aquatic duelist flustered up slightly. "Why? Why did you send them," he glares up at IV who is still ruffling up his hair, he continues just glaring slightly "did you want me over here for something? You know you can ask, I don't hate you if that's what you think." So Ryouga doesn't hate him anymore after all? He should've known he'd have forgiven him by now but he'd always feel the guilt of what he did to his sister, he just found it hard to approach Ryouga after that, well approach him about anything other than insulting and joking and poking at each other for their own expense.

"I know that Ryouga, I know because how could you hate your number one fan?" IV smirks down at him and Ryouga almost wants to reach up higher and hit him, he's so.. he isn't quite sure what he is. "That isn't the answer I wanted, why?" he continues, he sees IV chuckle lightly and lean in closer "Would you really have come over if I asked?" he supposes he wouldn't have, he didn't need to bring Yuma into this though.

"Whatever, but the messages?" he sees the puppet themed duelist laugh again, and his smile glowing brighter in… delight? "What can I say Ryouga? I was bored, I wanted your attention, after all what kind of fan would I be if I didn't joke with my favorite duelist?" he chuckled, Ryouga blinked.

"Uh.. you're acting rather.. strange, what is this all about IV—" he's silenced by IV's lips crashing against his own, it feels nice, it's got a nice feel to it.. rather warm, he flinches but doesn't pull away, he feels IV pull away.

"And that Ryouga is my fan service at it's finest," IV nudges Ryouga as he jokes full heartily but Ryouga's expression hasn't faded he stands up walks over to Ryouga and kicks him, not so roughly but rough enough. "What was all that for?"

"I'm your number one fan aren't I? Who better than your number one fan to love and cherish you?" Ryouga thinks he understands what he's getting at, he pauses and peers further into IV's eyes and finally asks "Are you asking me.. to date you?"

"Well if you're asking, why sure little Ryouga!" he leans over again and pulls Ryouga into a hug which results in squabbling and kicking but.. he didn't hear a no, Ryouga has to admit.. it was a clever way of getting his attention.

"So, Yuma was never really kidnapped?" He has to admit those text messages were hilarious, it was like something out of a bad horror movie, he laughs at the idea.

"Nope, why would I even do such a thing? He saved my father, I have no intent on kidnapping anyone, it was all a ruse to get you to come here, pretty full proof huh?" he nudged Ryouga and smirked.

"Not really." Ryouga rolls his eyes, IV shakes his head "But you came didn't you?" he supposes he did, fine.. IV's plan was rather.. convincing even if he knew they were fake he still had to know who did it, he still knew it was IV, perhaps.. he had just wanted to come here and use this reason for an excuse..

"Whatever does it really matter?" Not really, it really didn't matter, the two end up tumbling onto the floor as IV chuckles knocking him to the floor, eventually III comes back with tea and sees the two making out and rolling around on the floor in some form of play fighting.

III's nearly startled by the scene and nearly drops the tea, he catches himself and squeaks slightly "Ah.. ahem.. R-ryouga, nii-sama! I didn't expect to.. a-ah! Never mind.. j-just enjoy the tea!" he leaves with a flustered expression, he really can't believe them.

All the while Yuma had been spending a rather pleasant time at Kotori's playing board games and dueling for fun, Astral too was there questioning on what was the point of half of these board games, alls well that ends wel


End file.
